Crystalstar StoneClan
Before you ask, he is a dead cat. So you can’t use him (but you can mention him in passing). Appearance Crystalstar seemed to have multiple layers, sort of like his name. You first impression was that of a cat that was sleek, shining, and perfectly balanced. Then you would see the long scratch that ran across one of his eyes (not pictured). And then you would see that he holds himself like a seasoned warrior, and that he holds his head proudly in defiance of his scratch. Regardless, he doesn’t keep his coat very clean and usually has dirt in his fur. He is a gray tabby with black triangles and two white front paws. Crystalstar’s eyes are always shining brightly and are the color of honeydew. He has a torn claw on one of his back legs. He also has strong muscles and kept them that way by climbing up and down the canyon all the time. History Of course, Crystalstar had his fair share of tragedy. Remember, he hailed from the original SkyClan before Firestar reformed it and after they found the gorge where they now reside. Anyways, Crystalstar was one of Springspark’s litter and showed a tendency to be stubborn before he was out of the nest. That didn’t last long, though. He was up and out and got into plenty of trouble. His adventurous nature was only matched by his intelligence. His leader noted this and so apprenticed him to Owlsight in the hopes of evening his personality out. It worked partially, he still got in trouble though. He grew into a warrior as Crystalclaw and when he just started mentoring Pebblepaw, the medicine cat at his time, Lightstep, was mysteriously murdered. Many cats suspected Crystalclaw. His leader finally caved in and exiled him. Furious, Crystalclaw changed his name to Crystal and vowed never to have to do anything with SkyClan ever again. He also decided to get as far away as possible and set out north. When he reached the end of the plains he didn’t stop and instead crossed several mountain ranges and met his future mate, Evergreen, in the process. He got scratched across the face multiple times by a raccoon that all healed except for the one over his eye. When he finally reached a woodland valley he set his eyes on a particular forest and set out until he found the canyon that became his eventual home. He held his own for several moons, which was taken as bravery by some of the neighboring cats. And then he started his own clan which quickly grew until one cat started rumors that eventually grew into almost all the cats fighting Crystalstar. He was badly injured but pulled through to appoint Mushroom as his deputy. He then received his nine lives. Soon after though, he lost all of them and died mysteriously. Personality Crystalstar proved to be stubborn until his death. He usually stayed calm and poised under pressure. There are a few times when he lost his temper and lashed out at everything. He also was sensitive to death and accusations. The scratch over his eye only caused him to become more of a fighter. He always tried to make himself a good character for the sake of his Clan. He also was very adventurous. Nine lives Crystalstar received his nine lives in the following: -Persistence from Evergreen -Loyalty from Mirrorkit -Courage from Lightstep -Love from Whitekit -Forgiveness from Wildsong -Judgement from Lemmingfrost -Calmness under pressure from Vanillawhisper -Swiftness from Lilacstorm -Energy from Icywhisker Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Leaders Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:StarClan Cats